1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines for erecting, filling and closing cartons by passing them through work stations spaced along a processing line, and is concerned in particular with an improved transport system for incrementally advancing the cartons from one work station to the next, as well as with an improved tuck and set mechanism for closing the major outer top flaps of such cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art The transport systems of known prior art cartoning machines include drive motors operating in conjunction with clutches and brakes, or mechanical indexers operating to convert the rotation of motor drive shafts to a desired rotational output, or walking beam arrangements All are mechanically complex and expensive. Those transport systems relying on clutches and brakes are difficult to control, particularly where it is necessary to achieve precise positioning of the cartons at each work station along the processing line. Walking beam arrangements are not easily adaptable to the processing of different carton sizes.
The tuck and set mechanisms of the prior art cartoning machines are also unduly complex, usually entailing separate operations at separate work stations. Here again, this contributes to higher costs and operational complexities.